


Hope of Morning

by holy_vengeance



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Wow they're both just hot messes huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_vengeance/pseuds/holy_vengeance
Summary: Shinji just wants to get through the end of his shift, but at the very end an odd stranger shows up and leaves him flustered.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Hope of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't posted anything in ages so uh why not make a small come back with a one-shot for a brand new fandom? I just wanted to put these boys into a normal, not perilous situation where they can maybe fall in love. I hope you enjoy !

Gentle coffee mug clicks and the intermittent hissing of steam wands filled the cozy shop that Shinji worked at. It had been an uneventful day and he was ready to go home- he just had to survive the next half an hour before Asuka came in to take over. 

Methodically going through the motions of making drinks (steam the milk, pull the shots, pour into a mug, repeat) he didn’t notice the young man watching him from the other side of the bar. Keeping his head down Shinji called out the last drink in his queue.

“That’d be for me,” came a soft, low voice that broke his robotic-like concentration. Startled Shinji looked up, gaze landing on deep red eyes that were staring intently at him. A blush instantly started creeping up his neck. Something about this boy was odd. It was like he was being analysed and the intensity of it made him want to hide.

Undeterred by Shinji’s reaction the boy leaned in closer, grabbing the mug from Shinji’s stiff fingers. The contact made Shinji flinch back and he swallowed uncomfortably. A lopsided smile stretched across the young man’s face, “You make a lovely latte...Shinji.”

The familiarity in the stranger’s voice when he said Shinji’s name made his blush deepen. He knew his name was clearly written on his nametag but did he know this guy? He appeared to be at least close to the same age as Shinji but he didn’t have any recollection of meeting him before. 

Instead of answering Shinji turned abruptly and went back to work. His thoughts were racing, trying to both process the strange interaction he’d just had and place where he might know that boy from. He wasn’t in school- he’d dropped out of college after his first term and he hadn’t honestly made any friends during that brief time. Was it because of his father? Shinji hadn’t spoken to his father in years, but everyone knew about Professor Ikari and his works in the robotics field. Maybe this guy was just an avid fan of Gendo Ikari and had somehow realized the link between him and Shinji. That thought was distasteful. Although he knew it was unavoidable Shinji despised whenever anyone associated him with his old man.

“That guy is staring at you,” came a loud whisper directly in Shinji’s ear which made him jump and almost slosh steamed milk onto his hand. Asuka was never good at subtlety and it didn’t help that she probably didn’t care whether the stranger heard her or not. Shinji grimaced but didn’t bother trying to shush her. Seeing she hadn’t gotten a rise out of him she poked Shinji in the ribs, “Maybe he’s into weird, scrawny dudes like you. You should see if he’s single.”

“Maybe you should mind your own business,” he muttered, wiping the counter down and preparing to make his getaway. 

“What’s the fun in that though?” she asked and Shinji recognized the conniving glint in her eyes. Before he could stop her she marched over towards the stranger, hands on her hips, and leveled him with her stare, “What’s with you? I see you making eyes at our innocent little Shinji over there.”

The stranger didn’t seem at all phased by her directness. Instead he just blinked up at her, lips still twisted up in a smile, “I don’t believe it has anything to do with you, but if you must know I find him very pleasant to look at.” 

Choking on his own spit at the boy’s confidence Shinji fought back yet another blush. This was too much for him. It was time for him to remove himself from this situation.

As if reading his thoughts the stranger dropped his piercing gaze down to his mostly empty coffee mug. A small frown replaced the easy smile that had been there moments before and a furrow formed between his eyebrows. Without pondering what that meant Shinji let out the breath he had been holding and scrubbed a hand through his floppy bangs, no longer feeling pinned in place by that stare.

“I uh, I’ve got to go,” he said gracelessly and he scurried toward the backroom. He heard Asuka call him a coward but he didn’t bother turning to respond to her. She was right anyway. He was a coward and maybe seeing that would be enough to deter the stranger from pursuing him further.

Quickly Shinji shoved his apron into his backpack. He’d sneak out the back and put this whole fiasco of an evening behind him. As he walked toward the door he fumbled through his pockets in search of the battered pack of cigarettes he saved for exceptionally stressful days- a bad habit he had picked up from his manager Misato. Pushing the door open with his shoulder he stepped out into the crisp February evening.

“You didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily did you?”

Shinji snapped the cigarette he’d procured in two. The stranger had anticipated his avoidance and was leaning against the aged brick of the coffee shop right next to the employee exit.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you there! I just couldn’t help but feel the need to leave this on better terms- even if you’d rather never see me again after this. Also uh, sorry about your smoke,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. The boy was less intimidating in this light for some reason. Maybe it was the slight uncertainty in his movements this time. He pursed his lips as if thinking hard on what to say next, “I apologize for making you uncomfortable earlier- I wasn’t being very considerate of your feelings. There’s just something about you that makes me feel so comfortable. It’s like I know you from somewhere.”

Confusion and relief flooded through Shinji. Okay, so he didn’t know this guy, but the stranger also felt a connection of some sort. What did that mean? He bit his lip nervously, unsure where to go with this information.

“I’m sorry, now I’m overwhelming you. Can I start over?”

Hesitantly Shinji nodded. The boy offered his hand gracefully, “My name is Kaworu Nagisa and it is very nice to meet you.”

Gingerly Shinji gripped the outstretched hand with his own, hoping his palms weren’t too sweaty. The contact was strangely familiar in a way he had never experienced before. Kaworu’s hand was warm and soft and something about that was...comforting. Shinji found himself finally relaxing.

Clearing his throat Shinji spoke, “My name is Shinji- Shinji Ikari.”

A smile bloomed across Kaworu’s face, “That’s more like it! It’s lovely to officially meet you Shinji. I’d love to get to know you better. That is if you don’t mind, of course.” The uncertainty had faintly crept back into the edges of his voice.

Part of Shinji wanted nothing more than to say yes. That part wanted him to spill his guts and open up his heart in a way he had never felt comfortable doing with another person- not even Rei who he’d known his whole life. That wasn’t like him though. He didn’t trust easily, or at all. Letting people get close opened himself up to getting hurt, and he hurt enough as it was. This conflict must have shown in his eyes because Kaworu gently placed a hand on his shoulder, “No pressure though. Why don’t we start simple? Mind if I take you out sometime?”

“Sure,” the word left his mouth before he really thought about it, but for some reason Shinji was pretty sure he didn’t regret uttering it.

Those ruby eyes lit up immediately, “Yeah? How does tomorrow sound then?”

Shinji nodded.

“Great! Tomorrow then. We can meet here if you’d like and we can do whatever you want- how does that sound?”

Shinji nodded again.

“Perfect,” the other boy was grinning now, “tomorrow. I’ll see you then! Until then take this.” He slipped a small piece of paper into Shinji’s hand before turning and walking away, a slight bounce in his step.

Looking down at the paper Shinji realized it was a phone number. He swallowed, unsure of what to do with himself as he watched the other boy disappear around the corner. Maybe nothing would come of this, but for once he felt okay with that uncertainty. Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe this was the start of something good. 

Maybe this one time he’d let himself hope for that at least.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please drop a comment or leave kudos if you enjoyed it, and follow me on Tumblr @holy-vengeance if you feel like interacting more!


End file.
